Phileine Petalo Finale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30967 |no = 1633 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |description = Secondo gli studiosi, Phileine si interessò alla magia che manipola la vita poiché intendeva curare suo padre, il quale soffriva di una malattia incurabile. Inoltre, sostengono che gli esperimenti condotti con la tecnica della punizione dell’anima sono stati eseguiti direttamente su suo padre. Se solo avesse accettato il destino di suo padre e rifiutato la tecnica della punizione dell’anima, sarebbe certamente rimasta sotto la protezione di Bran e avrebbe sviluppato ulteriormente le sue abilità. In quel caso, in quanto leader tra gli apprendisti di Bran, avrebbe contribuito senza dubbio alla diffusione della conoscenza sulla magia nella Repubblica di Atharva. |summon = Diffonderò tutto ciò che il maestro Bran mi ha insegnato in lungo e in largo... Sono certa che è questo che vorrebbe mio padre. |fusion = Questo potere... Ne farò buon uso. Rimuginare sul passato è tempo perso! |evolution = Mio padre voleva seguire il suo destino, non vivere grazie alla magia proibita... Voglio una vita della quale lui sarebbe fiero. |hp_base = 6365 |atk_base = 2368 |def_base = 2472 |rec_base = 2582 |hp_lord = 8265 |atk_lord = 2933 |def_lord = 3089 |rec_lord = 3213 |hp_anima = 9382 |rec_anima = 2915 |atk_breaker = 3231 |def_breaker = 2791 |def_guardian = 3389 |atk_guardian = 2633 |hp_oracle = 7812 |rec_oracle = 3513 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 48 |ls = Supremazia di Smeraldo |lsdescription = +60% DIF, REC e PS massimi; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB e possono ripristinare i PS; leggera riduzione dei danni per 2 turni quando i danni inflitti superano una certa quantità |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 25% chance to heal 25% damage & 20% reduction after 5000 damage |lseffect = * * * |bb = Follia di Avnir |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; grande ripristino dei PS; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; notevole aumento ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni; grande ripristino di PS per 3 turni |bbnote = 70% Def to Atk, heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec (DOES NOT fully restore HP) & heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec for 3 turns |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Cercatore Manipolatore |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; probabile notevole riduzione di ATT x1 turno; considerevole aumento della barra BB; grande ripristino PS; notevole aumento DIF in base a ATT e considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC x3 turni |sbbnote = 70% Atk to Def, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, fills 8 BC, heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec & 35% drop rate |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Giada Gloriosa |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione ATT per 3 turni; attiva Barriera di terra; enorme aumento ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; enorme aumento di ATT e DIF in base a REC per 3 turni; completo ripristino PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction, activates 30,000 HP barrier, 350% parameter boost & 250% Rec to Atk, Def |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Missione Critica |esitem = |esdescription = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB e possono ripristinare i PS |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * * |evofrom = 30966 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = L'aumento di DIF e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% |omniskill2_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione Danno |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Annulla i danni da colpo critico |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento REC per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 180% aumento |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB al BB |omniskill4_3_note = Riempie 8 CB |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile ripristino PS sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 30% possibilità di curare il 25-30% del danno |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Riempie 4-7 CB |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di terra a BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 3000 PS |notes = |addcat = Storia di Shida |addcatname = Phileine Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *15 Sp - L'aumento di DIF e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *20 Sp - Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB al BB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *15 Sp - L'aumento di DIF e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB al BB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *15 Sp - L'aumento di DIF e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *20 Sp - Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento REC per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB al BB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}